<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tubbo X Ranboo by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212458">Tubbo X Ranboo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo develops a crush on ranboo and they go on a mc date if ur here u obviously searched for it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tubbo X Ranboo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got really tired writing this so I'll post a meetup one when I have motivation, I will delete this if i find a clip of Ranboo AND Tubbo sating they are uncomfortable with being shipped together, there is no smut in this chapter, I might write some later tho okk thanks enjoy &lt;333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  |"...would you?..."|</p>
<p>  Tubbo  sighed as he was waiting for something to say, his nights usually end up like this, talking to ranboo on stream, extremely tired, and wishing to confess, Tubbo started to develop a crush on ranboo a while after talking to him for the first time, he doesn't want to except it but "Tubbo you okay?"</p>
<p>it caught him off guard he got distracted thinking about... stuff... "Ya thinking about stuff and shit" he blushed hearing ranboo giggle, he liked listening to ranboo, it comforted him. The night continued Ranboo rambled about Minecraft and lore, Tubbo decided to step in and rambled with him and started pointless arguments, he realized an extremely risky question to ask but, what if Ranboo doesn't take it seriously, he argued with himself and finally decided "Would you go on a minecraft date with me" the regret starting to come in and he panicked and decided to back out "AS A STREAM ITD BE REALLY FUNNY"  Im such an idiot why did I back out Tubbo thought to himself "Sure we can plan it after stream" He felt his cheeks lightly heat up, he knew it was just a joke but, maybe he can say stuff and play it off as a joke, maybe even flirt. </p>
<p>An hour goes by and Ranboo decides to end stream, They stayed on call and planned some vlogs to do when they meet up, 5 days and 6 hours till the day Ranboo comes to Tubbos house,  "Hey um" Tubbo starts to continue "Would you actually go on a Minecraft date, it doesn't have to be a stream" Ranboo was confused on if Tubbo was joking or not "uh sure it'd be funny" Tubbo sighed remembering Ranboo can be dumb "Cmon memory boy be real with me"  Tubbo regretted saying that but wasn't gonna back out again "I mean sure it seems fun" Tubbo felt a smile coming on as he heard that answer "REALLY OK THANKS IM GONNA SLEEP NOW" Tubbo quickly left before Ranboo could say anything.</p>
<p>Ranboo sat in the call, confused, extremely red. He left the call and went to go text Tubbo "Goodnight  bee boy" he typed out "&lt;3" he debated adding on, too soon he thought as he removed the heart and clicked send. Tubbo laid in bed,  wondering how the "date" would go, he heard a ding from his phone, he opens the message "Goodnight bee boy" he smiled reading that it was Ranboo who had sent it "Night memory boy" he sent and put his phone down, he grabbed his big bee plushie and hugged it wishing it were Ranboo, as he drifted off to sleep he held on tight to plushie. In the morning He woke up at around 8AM and ate breakfast and brushed his teeth. Tubbos mom knocked on the door waiting to be let in, "Come in" Tubbo let her in and she handed him a box, he was confused because he wasn't expecting mail, especially a big box, it was almost half his size, his mom leaves his room as he goes to open it, he laughs when he sees a giant ranboo skin plushie, he notices a letter as he takes out the plushie he opens the letter and he giggles like a kid getting candy.</p>
<p> <em>"Hey Bee Boy ,</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I know you cant read well so I wrote this in comic sans lol, I remembered you saying</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>something about wishing to see me and the plane isnt till a couple more </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>days , thought you would like a shorter version of me, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>what do people even write in these, ig I can say what I like about you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>oh boy there's a lot to say then lmao hope u can read it,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>you are so funny I honestly love every single second of talking to you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>you're also extremely adorable like jeez spare some for me </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I LOVE when you would randomly join my stream</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and start talking about random stuff with me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I could talk to you for hours, trying to make you laugh</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>just to hear that amazing laugh of yours, oh god this is starting to sound </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>sus maybe I should stop anyways hope you like the present &lt;33</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Ranboo your beloved"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Tubbo barely knew what to do, he got up and folded the letter and put it in his dresser, he stepped back the the plushie and put it on his piano chair for now, he realized he had to plan the stream with ranboo, <em>f u c k I have to have my facecam on</em> Tubbo forgot they planned it for Tubbos stream, he wasnt gonna change his stream just to turn off the facecam, he realizes hes still wearing his pajamas, he panics and calls Ranboo "Hey big man we still doing the stream today?"</p>
<p>he asks, Tubbo hears Ranboo yawn "Ya i was waiting for you, I also just woke up" Tubbo laughs and takes off his headset forgetting to end the call he walks over to his closet and starts to get dressed and once he finishes he walks over he realized he had forgot and ranboo was talking  "Tubbo you there?"</p>
<p>"ya sorry big man I uh..." <em>cmon Tubbo whats a good excuse you weren't even on mute</em> "OH I UH GOT YOUR GIFT I REALLY LIKE IT THANKS" Ranboo laughs at the sudden panic in tubbos voice tubbo rolls his eyes and changed the topic as he gets ready to start stream </p>
<p>"alright ima start I'll be back" ranboo simply replies with an "mkay" and hops on Minecraft to join the world when Tubbos ready, Ranboo sees Tubbo unmute "HELLO MEMORY BOY YOU READY FOR OUR DATE" Tubbo tried not to blush saying that because his chat would notice </p>
<p>"YAAA YOU READY THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT" Tubbo laughs as he joins the world </p>
<p>
  <strong>Setting: Minecraft park with a playground mod (working swings, slides, smaller bees, shaders, picnic basket and blanet, a sit and lay down option) </strong>
</p>
<p>Ranboo and chat is shocked by the fact it looks genuinely really pretty and nice, the "date" goes on and they mess around Ranboo started to be cheesy after reading chat say "ranboo u gotta flirt"</p>
<p>"This aint like any date ive seen, well never been on one but still ):"</p>
<p>"this seems like a hangout LMAO"</p>
<p>Tubbo starts to pick up on Ranboos light jokes and decides to ask a really risky question "Bet you wouldn't give me a kiss' He wasnt expecting anything and before he goes to change the topic " Bet wait till we meet up" Ranboo was obviously joking but it made Tubbos face go bright red, and that caught chat and Ranboos attention</p>
<p>"HES BLUSHING"</p>
<p>"AWWW TUBBLUSH"</p>
<p>"BLUSHING"<br/>"MEET UP?? IM NEW"</p>
<p>Ranboo laughs at chats reaction "Tubblush is a hilarious nickname bee boy" Tubbo dug his face into his arms not expecting to be called bee boy, he quickly changes the topic and tells chat to shut up, they switch to hypixel and then end stream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ok im tired if u hate this then y u here lmao </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>